Dangerous Allies
by Writerx3
Summary: "I fell in love with my enemy and that realization hit me harder than a thousand bricks multiplied by a thousand and one. Nick Jonas snatched my heart and had no intention of giving it back."
1. Chapter 1

Anger. That must be the raw emotion running through my veins at this moment. Anger for letting this go too far too soon. For letting someone in and having them tear me out. Distancing myself from people came naturally and it was something I was good at. I suppose I cut them off at a certain point. That certain point being a four letter word that isn't permitted in my line of work. I hate myself for the sole fact that _he _got to me. He embedded himself in my heart and soul. He squeezed his way through my barrier and into a place that only occupied me, myself, and I. My thoughts, my feelings and most of all, my _heart _were now not only mine, but his as well. Just like his heart was mine to hold and to be locked away for safekeeping. We protected each other and had one another's best interest at heart. Sure, there were times that I wanted to concoct a painful death for him but I knew, in reality, that I could never harm him. He was my rock. Being in this kind of business, your main objective is to stay alive.

The brisk April air made me pull my loose cardigan tighter around my body. My arms were crossed across my chest, attempting to stay warm. I wasn't planning on taking a walk at the local sandy beach at six o'clock in the morning but when the air gets stuffy, you need to breath. My life is heading in a down ward spiral to the unknown and I'm not sure how to take it in. I made my way down to the low tide and took a seat along the water far enough not to get wet but close enough to reach out and touch the wave as it came ashore. I bent my and knees as my left hand traced the letter N in the sand repeatedly. My eyes were glued to the horizon as the sun peeked its head out of the ocean to say good morning to the world.

As an undercover agent, I've transformed myself into whatever character I was meant to portray. From the slender 22-year-old businesswoman who was hot headed and in control to a dainty 18 year old nobody meant for great things. These characters were all connected to a type of criminal activity. May it be theft, prostitution, gangs, or weapon carriers. I was always on the scene and ready to play my role in a movie that the good guys usually won. _Usually. _Being undercover, you don't morph your role to fit yourself; you morph yourself to fit the role. Which is exactly what I do, every time. This time, I faltered. I tumbled my way through this particular movie and it irked the hell outta me. I'm known, as one of the best and to be off my game is inexcusable. My feelings must be in check or it could potentially blow my cover or worse, cut me out of the movie completely.

By this point, the sun had completely risen and the lower crest of it was touching the ocean. '_Beautiful,'_ I thought to myself as I watched the image unfold. The sun shone a luminous yellow with a hint of orange lining the circle of fire. The heat warmed my face and I smiled. The sun symbolized a new beginning. A new day. Today was my day. My day to admit that I don't want to do this anymore. I want to love, be loved and by happy. But I have to finish my task at hand. Bring down the most powerful family in the drug world. Bring down crime leaders who have killed and corrupted people due to their own needs. Leaders who have drug shipments going in and out right under our noses. By bringing down this family, I risk losing the one thing that made me feel again. Correction: I risk losing the _person_ that made me feel alive and made my heart restart with such a burst of adrenaline, I thought I was having a heart attack. I fell in love with my enemy and that realization hit me harder than a thousand bricks multiplied by a thousand and one. Nick Jonas snatched my heart and had no intention of giving it back.

With a content sigh, I ran my hands through the sand one last time before standing up and dusting the excess sand off of my clothes. I gazed into the water one last time before I turned back to the house. The house that housed one of the deadliest families known to the FBI. In that house held my enemy, my love and my destiny. _'Sammie, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ I let out a silent laugh as I treaded back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammie, heads up!" I snapped my head to the direction of the voice and on reflex, my arm reached up to snatch the water bottle that was being rudely thrown at me.

"Much appreciated, Mark," My voice was drenched with sarcasm as I turned on my heel and continued along my merry way. A long muscular arm draped over my shoulder and low and behold, the water bottle thrower.

"Mark! Your heavy arm is dragging me down, quit it!" I giggled towards the end of my sentence because the more I talked, the heavier his arm became. You see Mark is the muscle head of the station. His common sense lacked but his appearance made up for it. Being in Miami, his tan was golden and his sandy blonde hair contributed to the 'hot' factor. He is also known for bragging about his four percent body fat. '_Psh,'_ I thought to myself as I glanced in his direction, '_it's not that amazing buddy.' _

"Come on Sammie, let's see that smile that has guys landing themselves in jail just to see those pearly whites," he attempted to use his other arm to pinch my cheek which led to me smacking his hand away before it reached me. He mocked a hurt expression and slumped down even more causing me to hunch over from the pressure applied to my shoulders from his arm.

"Mark! Get your fat arm off me this instant or else I will break it." My threat was proved useless as he swung his other arm around to tackle me into a bear hug. I smiled at the gesture and wrapped my arms around his back to give him a friendly hug.

"Oh hush Sam, you wouldn't hurt me unless I committed a crime and even then, we all know you would let me off the hook cause I'm so good looking." I let out a chuckle as I thought about it. True, I would never hurt Mark because he was a cool friend to have around. To say that I wouldn't smack him around a bit was a different story.

"Holland! Mason! You were supposed to be in the conference room five minutes ago." I angled my head to look at chief Hayward who was leaning against the doorframe going into the conference room. His mustache of brown and his head covered in blonde always made me laugh but I wasn't laughing now. I would save it for later because his face contained no stretch of happiness at all. I hurriedly walked past Mark and grabbed his forearm along the way. Caught off guard, he tripped over his own two feet and crashed into me, which sent me flying into a nearby garbage can. My foot was encased in the small plastic pail and I quickly sent a death glare towards Mark who had already made his way past the chief and into the conference room.

"Good ridden," was my only remark as I stealthily removed my foot from the pail and ventured my way into the conference room. As I entered, a long oval table took over the room. Black leather chairs were stationed along the sides and one chair at the head of the table. I made my way to the end of the table and saw Mark snickering. I didn't even glance at him as I smacked him in the back of his head as hard as humanly possible. He was quick to defend himself as he maneuvered both of his hands to tend to his new battle wound. I gracefully took my seat near the back an looked forward. My face contained no emotion, as it was time to work.

Being a twenty-two year old woman in the law enforcement was a great accomplishment of mine. My dad never imagined me putting myself in harms way on purpose. It 's taken me three years and counting to explain to him the good I can bring to the city. Miami is known for many under the radar crimes. Drugs, gambling, you name it. It was my job to rid the city of the crime. When he was younger, he was brought up to always defend the woman and to never put her in harms way, which is why he is so, confused about my choice of work. Hell, I'm still confused as to why I'm sitting in on this briefing when I can be teaching or something of the sort. The chief shut the door and drew the blinds to a close as our booklets were being distributed. They were yellow booklets with a black binding that contained at least fifty pages of our new assignment. Pages filled with a detailed analysis of each suspect and location that was documented and photographed prior to.

The lights dimmed as a projection screen was lowered from the ceiling. Chief Hayward walked slowly around the room, as if he were a teacher making sure we were independently reading as we were told to. His eyes flickered to me and he paused. I looked at him expecting to say something but he briskly turned on his heels and continued his way to the front of the room.

"As some of you know, the Jonas family is known as the most powerful drug lords down here in Miami. Not only are they associated with drugs being shipped in and out, but are also associated with weaponry. Selling and buying weapons is a major crime down here in Miami, something not to be taken lightly." I stared at him intently, once in a while glancing at the screen to see snapshots of company logos and trucks coming in and out of warehouses. "These pictures are not enough to run down this family, they are too powerful and have enough money to _buy_ off America. If America witnessed a member of this family killing an innocent civilian, they would turn and walk the other way. Fear has been instilled in the eyes of innocents and that is something I do not like."

As Hayward's speech progressed, my eyes became hungry to find out the point of his story. This was my biggest case yet and I needed to soak in every detail I could fit in my brain.

"For an operation like this, we need to be on the inside. We need to be in the minds of the Jonas family. In and out, up and down. I believe it is within the cases best interest to have an undercover agent scope out what we need." And there it is. "In your booklets you will find the immediate family within the first twenty pages including the father, Richard Jonas, the mother, Madeline Jonas, the eldest son, Nicolas Jonas and the rather young one, Frankie Jonas. Among other pages you will find his two younger cousins Joe and Kevin along with his Uncle, Jamal Jonas. There are detailed descriptions on each one and a few other members who reside in the household with the immediate family such as security and what not."

I immediately glanced down at my own drawn up booklet to see the suspects he left out. Dustin Greg appeared on page thirty-five and is apparently a close friend of Richard. I snorted. '_Dick, what a great nick name for the biggest drug dealer in Miami,'_ I thought with a dry chuckle. Dustin is known to make sure each consumer pays for the goods or else the brass knuckles come out. I was so engrossed in the descriptions that I hadn't even realized that the meeting was adjourned.

"Ms. Holland." I looked up to see Hayward perched up on the desk.

"Yes sir?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Your young, skilled and determined, that's something that tends to lack in young ones like yourself. I want you to be our number one agent in this mission, I believe you will do this case justice." I smiled. Of the two years I had been working here, I had completed three different cases above standards. I was praised and known as the best. My acting skills were impeccable.

"I'm honored to be considered chief and I won't let you down."

"Good to hear, kid. I expect to see you at 0900 tomorrow morning for your debriefing." He swung his body off of the desk and headed for the door. As he rounded the doorframe, I watched him make his way down the corridor through the wall-sized glass. I breathed out a sigh of content as I leaned back in the engrossed leather chair. I carelessly picked up the booklet and randomly flipped to a certain page. This page surprisingly caught my eye.

_Name: Nicolas Jerry Jonas_

_Age: 22_

_Occupation: Attendant at the University of Miami. _

_ Major: Pre-Medicine_

'_Wow.'_ That makes things more interesting. He's the only one attending college or who has attended college of the family. Studying medicine was not supposed to be in his description. Drug trafficking, maybe. As my eyes drifted lower, the agency was kind enough to supply several pictures of him. The first thing my eyes dragged over was his brown curly hair. It was rather cute. His eyes were what truly trapped me. They weren't round and wide, but almost like slits and small. His brown eyes seemed to go on forever. I glanced down at his wardrobe and was impressed. A baby blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow accompanied by washed skinny jeans. A pair of aviators was tucked in the V of his button down. Nick appeared to be coming out of a family gathering at a fancy restaurant on the outskirts of Miami. He was stationed against the wall outside of the rather remarkable building for it was Roman style with columns and beautiful exterior. His hands were situated in his pocket and he seemed to be relaxing with his head tilted towards the sky.

This Nick Jonas might be many things but I was going to be prepared for anything he throws. My nickname isn't Sammie Strikes for no reason. I never miss.

I heard a crash come from the direction of the glass wall and my eyes shifted to the commotion. Mark, being the idiot he was, had slammed him self against the wall and planted his nose against the glass. His heavy breath created steam on the wall and he wrote '_hi (:' _He nodded his head behind him for me to follow him out. I obliged and gathered any paper work I had scattered along the desk. I made my way out of the room and walked briskly past Mark.

"Hey loser, what did the boss man talk to you about?" I heard him say as he easily fell into step beside me. Mark's head was angled in my direction and his eyes were planted on my face, waiting for my answer.

I sighed. "Nothing really, he just asked me to be the undercover op. for the mission."

Silence.

I became curious when I received no answer but crickets so I casually turned my head and let out a laugh. Mark had stopped walking and his mouth was on the floor. His eyes were magnified by ten and his eyebrows reached his hairline.

"Sammie! That's amazing, I'm superdupersuperduper happy for you!" By this point, he had me ten feet off the ground and was jumping around like a fumbling idiot.

"Mark, please put me down before you trip and fall." I tried to keep a straight face but it was impossible as he continued jumping and smiling.

"This calls for a celebration, let's go to the gym and lift some weights!" Oh, I love you Mark.

"No, how about we go pop popcorn at my house and watch action movies?" I was planning on doing that whether he agreed or not but it would be more fun if I had some company. His smile faltered and his face was now soft. "Even better." Since I drove his lazy ass here, I was driving straight to my apartment because I'm not wasting any more gas than necessary. As I turned out of the parking lot, I let my mind wander. This mission should be a piece of cake for me. I had no idea what life had in store for me.


End file.
